


【速度与激情:特别行动】无月之夜(lukard，pwp 一发完)

by KinderLionel



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, 速度与激情:特别行动
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: #是个pwp，写给lukard的#想写他们甜甜的温存，个人理解大概是，他们的第一次应该是突破隔阂后的结果，在除开所有外界因素之后只有荷尔蒙成为一切的主导。所以第一场情事两个人可能更趋向沉默。再加上我自己个人原因，害怕写的过程中思维定式，把角色性格锁死了，所以决定突破一下，想想真正坦诚面对时的他们两个。因为个人理解可能很ooc，所以不要打我#是看《歌剧魅影2》的时候，魅影和克里斯汀唱段给的灵感，他们真的太厉害了，但是老霍和肖哥应该是更激烈的故事，所以我把故事变得更激烈了#因为最近这几天事情多脑子乱，很有可能文风变化特别大(应该也没事)希望爸爸们别介意#爱情是他们的，ooc是我的，爸爸轻打，爱你们





	【速度与激情:特别行动】无月之夜(lukard，pwp 一发完)

人生是由很多很多的变数组成的，每一个变数面前，你无法质疑他的对错，只能在选择了之后，才知道你的选择到底会给你带来什么。就像在那样一个没有月亮的夜晚，Luke Hobbs和Deckard Shaw，面对同一个变数时的选择——一开始他们都以为离谱的不行，但后来他们才发现，那或许是最正确的选择。

那个晚上真的很暗，乌云笼罩，远离市区的建筑物周围几乎没有光源。Luke Hobbs和Deckard Shaw坐在落地窗边看着漆黑的夜。他们难得的没有人说话，也没有人打算开灯——他们将自己藏在黑暗中，试图躲避不久前发生的事情。  
那要从监狱开始说起。

Hobbs先生在进监狱时，住在他对房的Deckard就格外关注他，一个是因为他们的敌对关系，另一个就是荷尔蒙。  
他永远都忘不了他们扭打在一起时，当他被Luke压在身子下面擒拿的时候，那种荷尔蒙的感觉和心底溢出的冲动。  
而当他们不再是敌人的时候，唯一的吸引因素就只剩下了荷尔蒙。  
接着Deckard看到——自己“死亡”的时候Luke到底有多着急，这让他意识到美国探员或许对他也有点什么。  
所以当事情结束，大家在Dom的楼顶聚餐时，Dec给Luke塞了一张小纸条。  
然后Luke赴约了——而Deckard，一边倒酒一边寒暄一样的表明了自己的感觉。  
他以为Luke会嘴贱骂他一两句问他是不是开玩笑，或者装着一副“我早就知道了的表情”打趣然后打一炮。  
但都没有。  
Luke Hobbs坐在座位上看着落地窗，什么都没说。  
天越来越黑了，黑的看不清五指，黑的举步维艰。*  
他们几乎看不见对方的轮廓了。  
这让本就窘迫的Dec变得更加敏感——他依靠听觉观察着屋子里的一举一动，以便在Luke悄悄离开前将他拦住。Luke并没有动。他的心跳声如同擂鼓。  
然后鬼迷心窍一般，他抓住了Luke的手腕。  
紧接着他明显感觉到Luke一怔，那样态度不明让Deckard内心窜起一股火气。  
但紧接着，被抓住的手腕力度一转，反抓上Dec的，再借力一把将他紧紧的箍在怀里。  
突如其来的动作反倒让Dec愣住了。  
接着他感觉到耳边炽热的吐息，还有一句——  
“我也是。”

他们在黑暗中看到了对方微微带着光的眼睛，于是他们开始亲吻，触摸，甚至粗暴的撕扯起对方的衣物，Deckard甚至能感受到Luke顶在自己股间的，已经微微勃起的阴茎。那让他兴奋，甚至不打算纠结已经被扯坏的订制衬衫。  
Deckard亲吻时几乎将Luke按进沙发里，而Luke，一只手托着他的屁股，另一只手探进衣服里按在他的后背，手指细细勾勒着触及到的每条疤痕。  
亲吻间Dec的西装外套已经不知所踪，衬衣大开着，松松垮垮搭在他的身上，露出了大半个肩膀和全部胸膛。裤子也在混乱中被解开，内裤被扯下一半，大手流连的揉捏着紧实弹翘的屁股，引得Deckard重重的叹息一声。  
相贴的唇瓣分离，Luke将手指抵在那张从不饶人的嘴上。Deckard领会了他的意思，勾起一笑，近乎色情的从指根舔到顶端，接着含住指腹，一点一点将整根手指含进去。两根手指夹住了不安分的舌，引得失去了主动权的Dec咬了他一口。  
就像一只猫。  
Luke想着，将沾满唾液的手指退出温暖柔软的口腔，再次亲吻了他，手指顺椎骨一路向下，抚摸按压着穴口褶皱，并不时刮擦一下敏感的会阴。  
手指轻轻的，极缓的探进穴口，借助着唾液的润滑一点一点撑开肠壁。探员能感受到Dec在微微颤抖，所以他加深了这个吻。

他们两个本属于完全不同的两个世界，拥有着完全不同的文化，完全不同的行事风格，却又像是两匹孤狼，在见到对方后奇异的决定和对方一起，直到组成一组狼群。

Deckard拍掉了Luke帮自己扩张的手指，扶着他的阴茎一点一点缓缓坐了下去。  
两个人同时发出了一声餍足的叹息。  
待肠道适应后，Dec 扶住了Luke的肩膀，提腰缓缓律动起来。藉由重力，或者还有双方身体的无比契合，每次抽插，阴茎都会狠狠碾过凸起的腺体，逼出一声沉吟。  
Luke配合着Dec的律动撸动着他的阴茎，前后累加的快感让后者颤抖着攀上高潮。  
这时候的月亮逃开了乌云，透过落地窗照在了互相拥抱亲吻的两人身上。Deckard身上细密的汗反射月光，让白亮的肤色笼罩在微光之下，看起来就真的仿佛什么小精灵一样。

Luke将Dec的一条腿搭在臂弯，托着他就着插入的姿势将人抱了起来，忽然缺少了支撑使得Dec猛的一沉，阴茎顶进了肠道更深处。他闷哼一声，一脚蹬在Luke腰侧以示自己的不满。后者一笑，走了几步将人抵在落地窗玻璃上，顺手将人另一条腿捞起来搭在肩膀上，开始了又一轮抽插。  
后背的微凉和前方的火热造成了极大的反差，而交合之中他第一次真正将整个人交付给面前本应该水火不容的警察。

月亮逐渐躲进云层，在漆黑中他们互相凝望，像平日里搏斗一样激烈的亲吻对方，像是谁都不愿意让自己的爱略低半分。  
从落地窗前到地毯上，从茶几到浴室，他们对彼此的渴求迫切的难以否认，当时的一切都已不重要，除了他们两个人，一次又一次，在他们领地的每一片地方留下绝对难以磨灭的，独属于两个人荷尔蒙的记号。*  
当一切归于平静之后，他们躺在床上，Luke结实的手臂将Deckard完全拥在怀里，而他没有拒绝，也未发一言——然后在Luke似乎睡着得时候向他怀里挤了挤。  
窗外月亮仍旧不见踪影，但夜晚似乎变得没有那么暗——他能够看见林间穿过的路，或者窗台边上略过的一只鸟。  
虽然这是一个没有月亮的夜晚，但对于他们来说这个夜晚和其他同样没有月亮的夜晚比起来，多了一点看不见，摸不着，却能够用心感受的东西。*

夜很深了，万籁俱寂得时候，月亮悄悄从云层后爬出来，浅银色的光将万物镀上了一片梦幻。

-FIN-

后记①  
第二天一早，Deckard看着从客厅到餐厅到卧室遍地的衣物和狼藉，皱紧了眉头。  
他几乎是一边扣着衬衣的扣子一边踹醒了Luke。  
“.....我给你一个上午的时间打扫干净整个屋子，否则我现在就把你踢回你的大美联邦。”  
他嘴上这么说着，最后却还是帮着忙一起收拾打理好了一切。  
然后Deckard到了一句“thanks，princess”。  
他表面上翻了个白眼。  
但心里却有点儿甜。

后记②  
Luke知道那天晚上Deckard往他怀里挤了挤，他还知道其实Dec想拉住他的手。  
所以为了公主的面子他主动抓住了Deckard的手。  
他心知肚明，他们心照不宣。

后记③  
等到他们到萨摩亚之后，他们还在一个夜里讨论过这件事情。  
但纵使怎么讨论，他们都想不明白，第一个晚上他们为什么没有斗起嘴来。  
明明从哪里都来看他们都会吵起来。

-FIN*2-

注释:  
*1:这句话源自《歌剧魅影2:真爱不死》中魅影和克里斯汀再次相见时魅影的唱段，稍有改动，原译文为“在没有月色的晚上，天色太过昏暗，什么也看不见，暗的举步难行(墨尔本剧院央视译版）”  
*2:这句话源自《歌剧魅影2:真爱不死》中魅影和克里斯汀再次相见时的合唱唱段，有改动，原译文为“我们对彼此的渴求迫切的难以否认，当时一切都不重要，除了你和我，一次又一次，就在没有月光的夜空下。(墨尔本剧院央视译版）”  
*3:源自《歌剧魅影2:真爱不死》中克里斯汀向儿子解释爱情是什么时的唱段，有改动，原译文为“爱就是这么奇妙的东西，眼睛看见的不一定是真的，要用心去感受。(自译）”


End file.
